one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SofiaSkullMutant/Engaging with creators
We are very lucky in our community in that the people who make the things we love are more than often happy to engage with us on twitter, tumblr, reddit and even here. But I think it is important that we remind ourself that this is an incredible privilege and by no means a right or a certainty. In the interest of keeping our community as great as it is, I am writing this post to make sure we think on how we engage with Kat, James and the others, so that they will want to continue to engage with us. Most of the people in the One Shot network are pretty active on twitter, and it is there were I primarily talk to them, so most of what I will write will be centred around that, but it should be applicable more generally. Friendliness Pretty obvious but bares repeating. Be kind and friendly in you interactions. This is not to say not opinionated, but if you can't phrase your opinions without coming of rude, you probably shouldn't bring it to them. You don't have to @ in creators in all your talk about it. Which brings us to To @ or not to @ Sometimes you want to talk about something, and you think, I also want the creator of said thing to see it. They probably have a lot more followers than you though, and by extension, their notifications is probably a lot more overwhelming that yours. @-ing them on every single tweet is probably not the best idea. If you want to @ them in on a long thread, maybe consider to just tag them in the first one, and just thread the rest of the tweets and so they can check it out if they want to. Related, sometimes you're talking on twitter and the conversation branches of as more people starts joining in. Great, I've had so many fun conversations with other fans this way, but once a conversation has spun off and not include everyone tagged any more, consider removing them from the conversation. It frees up a few more characters, and other people won't get flooded with mentions of conversations they are not having. Jokes, sarcasm and the internet Wasn't that funny on the latest podcast. I bet Kat would love it if I quote that thing to her. I'm not trying to be a killjoy here, but jokes are hard, and the internet has a way of stripping away the funny from things. Continue to make and share jokes about the things we hear on the podcast, but remember that sarcasm don't show up on the internet. Also, friendly and funny banter between friends on a podcast is not funny when brought to twitter. Remember that on the podcast they are friends who have set up their own social rules on what is and isn't ok behaviour between each other. We are primarily fans, not friends, and even if the community blurs that line, it is not cool to assume your jokes are ok because something was ok on the podcast. Kanan is not up for discussion This concerns the Campaign podcast primarily but can be applied to other things as well Kat is the arbiter of Kanan. Do not try and convince her your view is right. Tony is not 400 pounds and have higher than human intelligence, most librarians are not pulp adventurers like The Librarian, those are Bits in the show that are funny. When you take to twitter to argue about this you are making those jokes not funny for Kat, and chances are she will have to stop allowing such jokes on the podcast because it becomes not fun for her to have to deal with the backlash. Other things to think about: *Kat probably knows more about Star Wars than you *She's also still learning, and doesn't know everything. If you know something she doesn't, don't be rude about it. *She knows when she breaks Canon, and her reasons are not your business *Any mistake she might have made has already been brought to her attention, you do not need to say it again Kat loves to talk Star Wars and Campaign, and there are many fun discussions to be had about Canon, Kanan and Legends, but remember that it is only fun if it is fun for everybody Rules are more like acual guidelines anyway No backseat GMing! Wonder why James or Kat went with a certain ruling? Ask them. Some times they have reasons, some times they messed up. In any case, the episode is already out and it is no point in arguing about it. Talk, yes. Argue, no. No one owes you an answer Sometimes people miss tweets, sometimes they don't have the time to answer, sometimes they are not interested. You are not owed a response no matter the reason. Episodes are not a human right Sometimes the episodes will be late. Sometimes , not very often, there will be no episode this week. If you are curious to why, go through the timeline of the One Shot people and see if they have stated a reason. Do not pester them for answers. Do not whine to them aobut it. They know it's late, and whatever you say will not speed up the process. If you feel you can no longer suport them because of this, see next point. I have real issues James, Kat, and Pat are not averse to listening to negative feedback and doing something about it. They have done so in the past and I am sure will do so in the future. There are good and bad ways to air your grievances though. If you have a real issue with something, real as in problematic content being released or you feel your Patreon money being misused, not real as in you really didn't find the latest episode funny, then bring it to them. Please don't try and hold your support, monetary or otherwise, ransom to how they respond. Let them respond, or not (see above) and make your decision on how you want to continue. Do not continue to harass them about it. If you feel you can't continue to support them then that is ok, that is not an excuse to be rude. SofiaSkullMutant (talk) 15:36, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts